Core Narrative 5
Core Narrative - Micro Story #5 : Bastion ''' '''LOGLINE: The Last Planet, Humanities new home and that of the remaining life in the Milky Way. But If they're going to survive here, they'll have to fight the planet itself. SUMMARY: Just as everyone was beginning to recover from the War of Regions, the inhabitants of the Last Planet are faced with yet another challenge, and this one seems to be from the planet itself, in the form of groups of predators working in concert to destroy villages and regional storms appearing outside of their normal locations. Orian Strife's, Storm Born, are dispatched to subjugate one of these party of predators and discover this isn't something natural, but rather something of design. The situation reeks of Codex and Relikan technology. Reporting back to the guild, Orian learns that these events aren't only happening on the outskirts of humanities regions, but on all inhabited regions of the Lost Planet. At the request of the Triumvirate, Orian and his team push into the Shard as several high profile females have gone missing. It is discovered the women were being traded by a group of Codex and Relikan, called the Ganag, in order to set a pact of non-interference with the Izzen, as well as gaining access to some of their barrier disruptor technology. Before they can stop them, the Ganag escape via tunnel from the Shard. Orian doesn't come away complelty empty handed though. They learn that the goal of the Ganag is attempting to disrupt the relics that hold Skypiea, the sky-sea in place, and bring it crashing down. With all the regions battling the Hordes, mind controlled groups of the planet's super predators, it's up to Orian and the Storm Born, to stop Omnic one of the leaders of the Ganag from releasing the cataclysm. ''' '''The Hero: Orian Strife- Once a soldier of Unicomm and now an adventurer in the Javelin Guild. He seeks to explore and understand this strange and hostile planet humanity now calls home. He leads a team of adventures called the Storm Born, that take contracts directly from the government that specialize in threat subjugation and tactical recovery. The Villain —Ganag # The cybernetic group bent on domination, made up of the Codex and the Relikan, they seek to assert their dominance over the carbon based life forms on the Last Planet by any means necessary. Using their advanced grasp of technology, they seek to turn the Last Planet and its denizens into their weapon. Supporting Cast # Kelly Fenix- (Race: Codex) The Storm Born's cyber expert she crafts and tunes all their equipment. But shes not just a pretty brain, she also specializes in CQC # Amotept - (Race: Kem'lo Morph) The Storm Born's hunter and tracker, he specializes in traps and infiltration. By the time the enemy realizes he's there, it's already too late. # Gambit - (Race: Oricanus) The Storm Born's shock trooper. His size isn't just for show and his bark is worse than his bite. Specializes in demolitions and combat Locations * The Stem a territory within the Shards * The Black Forest - A savage region of the Oricanus Forest * Capital City of Humanity * The Resonance - A Ghost City of the Codex * The Storm Plains Medium — A video game (MMO/RPG) Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? Using a video game to tell this story puts the audience directly onto the Last Planet and allows them to see and walk amongst its people. As a member of the, Storm Born, they will get to experience the different cultures and interact directly with the different races of the Last Planet. Getting to directly battle some of the worlds terrors, while carving their own path as an adventurer. Platform — This will be will be a multi-platform release for, Xbox, Playstation, and PC, with cross-play included. This is the prefect platform to release on as now two subjects link together better than the life of an adventure, and video games. This platform takes advantage of the ability of video games to create sprawling worlds filled with quest giving NPC's, and battles that hard to depict via writing or too expansive to produce. It is the best way to allow the audience to feel like they themselves are living on the Last Planet. Additive Comprehension — This story explores the origins of the Ganag, and what exactly happens to the Relikans once they are pushed underground after the Genesis War. It details the fall of Omnic a leader of the Codex, and why they are always traveling between their ghost cities. As well as explores the structure of adventurer guilds on the Last Planet. ''